


Солнце сегодня встаёт на западе

by alllegory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Их отношения — суррогат любви, симбиоз, милостыня, подаваемая обоими.
Relationships: Miura Haru/Xanxus
Kudos: 1





	Солнце сегодня встаёт на западе

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, очень много Хару, очень много очень странной Хару.

Хару-Хару в глазах друзей — прозрачный цитрин с открытой душой. Тревога и подозрения скрыты пятнадцатым камнем в саду Рёан-дзи. Тревога и подозрения — лидеры в прятках, их так никто и не сумел найти.

Просто Хару никогда не была дурой, и дело тут не в престижной школе или в хороших оценках. Динамитные шашки Гокудеры, которые он не стесняется использовать, равнодушно-оценивающий взгляд вместе с недетской манерой разговора Реборна, фальшивый труп в комнате Тсунаёши, настоящее оружие в руках Ламбо. И это только начало почти бесконечного списка. Хару молчит и тихо ждёт, веря, что когда-нибудь будет достойной доверия друзей. Она не хочет так, как Нана-сан.

Мама Тсунаёши, улыбчивая, спокойная, радушная, молчит тоже. Нана-сан — в «домике», ей совсем-совсем не нужна правда, ведь если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что никаких монстров не существует. Что это не разбушевавшийся Ламбо стреляет в подушку при одном упоминании Реборна, что это не в её дворе очередные взрывы, что это не её сын вечно пропадает из дома с дурацкими отговорками и не на его руках красуются синяки и ссадины. Просто по телевизору показывают очередной боевик, кто-то запускает фейерверки, а Тсу-кун очень неуклюжий. Обыденные, нормальные ситуации из разряда «с кем не бывает?». Здравый смысл может сколько угодно шептать в голове: «Это не детская игра и здесь нет безопасных мест», но его жизненно необходимо заткнуть. Ведь иначе каждый шаг — по минному полю, каждая минута — сводящее с ума беспокойство.

У Хару нет права её судить. Она и сама бы с удовольствием спрятала голову в песок, потому что оружие у детей — это ненормально, потому что такая готовность его применять — ненормальна тоже. Хару пока не делает выводы, не анализирует информацию в жалкой попытке отстрочить неизбежное, отрицать очевидное. Мир презрительно растягивает потрескавшиеся губы в кривой ухмылке.

Ему было смешно и тогда, и сейчас, когда пыльная лента тротуара вздрагивает под ногами и кружится каруселью, когда вереница аккуратных домов протяжно вздыхает и сплющивается в очертания заброшенной стройки, когда на Хару ошарашенно смотрит недавно пропавший Гокудера Хаято. Она отчаянно цепляется за его очередную грубость, наматывает её на себя спасательным кругом, пытаясь не утонуть в водовороте хаоса. Сухой воздух нервно дрожит от взрыва, жадно глотая незаконченную фразу, и мир резко падает в тягучую темноту.

Реальность похожа на съёмки дешёвого приключенческого фильма, в котором Хару и Киоко достались роли комедийных статистов, оттеняющих своими слабостями и непониманием главных героев. Они и годны только для того, чтобы готовить, убирать, стирать. Хару ни в коем случае не возражает, но то, что они не достойны даже объяснения, бьёт наотмашь.

Маска «разумеется, всё нормально, безусловно, всё просто замечательно, не стоит беспокоиться, ведь я каждый день переношусь в другое время, знаете, как раз между завтраком и обедом» трещит по швам. Хару тонет в высокой синей кружке с кофе и в приторно-фальшивом (она уверена, что именно таким тоном разговаривают с душевнобольными) «Это всё ради вас и ради вашей защиты!».

Хару вырезана из цветной бумаги чьими-то неловкими руками: края неровны и полны засечек; не удовлетворяющее чьё-то чувство прекрасного творение сейчас медленно пропускают через шредер недоверия. Одиночество, не спрятанное от всех за семью замками, а оголившимся проводом выставленное почти на показ под фонарный свет, скалится высоковольтным током, раскалывающим плитки неба на майские грозы, вьётся круглым нулём — пустотой, ограниченной идеальным кругом. Никто ничего не замечает. Хару по ночам снятся кошмары и ей кажется, что она сходит с ума. Хару смеётся и думает, что у неё для этого имеется уважительная причина. Всё происходящее до боли напоминает фарс: и непонятная база ещё более непонятной Вонголы, и неуместные попытки шантажа, и, кажется, есть что-то ещё, но вспомнить не получается.

Ма-фи-я. Одно слово, и гнойник наконец-то вскрыт. Эмоции рвано выплёскиваются, разрывая замкнутый круг, и Хару быстро приходит в себя, грёбаной пародией на феникса поднимаясь с колен. Ей всегда было воскреснуть проще, чем сдохнуть. Беспокойство запахом мяты запечатано где-то внутри, теряться в себе больше нет времени: нужно поддержать ребят, которым стоило сказать обо всём раньше.

Хару спокойно готовит карри.

Взгляд прибит ржавыми гвоздями к сражению, тошнотворные глупые фразы, нужные только для того, чтобы отвлечься, придают какую-то нереальность происходящему, а миру — ненастоящие оттенки, купая его в крашенном под золото железе и в дешёвом бутылочном стекле. Нереальность — это почти что панацея для слишком быстро бьющегося сердца, абсолютное спасение, стопроцентная гарантия, что все выживут. Так всё будет хорошо. Эффект плацебо основан на вере; Хару заставляет себя верить, потому что что-то большее не в её силах.

***

Усталость ползёт трещинами по мятому-измятому черепу, крошась всплесками боли в виски. Хару скрывает дежурной улыбкой циничность, поселившуюся в углах губ, клубок истрёпанных нервов и приступы мигрени. Вечных двигателей не существует, у перерождений тоже есть лимит. Цена за то, что она — не балласт (читать: бесполезный чемодан без ручки — ненужный хлам, да выкинуть жалко), уплачена. Хару — часть Вонголы, Хару не лезет в сражения и не умеет убивать, но прекрасно разбирается в финансах. Иногда она хочет вернуть всё назад: сплести из тихого эха мосты, призрачный путь обратно, туда, где живёт прежняя смешливая Хару-Хару, вот только звук не камень, упав — не сдерёшь колени, но пройти по нему невозможно.

Фраза «Всё в порядке» — это с некоторых пор не-балласт-Миура-Хару. «Всё в порядке» — это пока ещё получается дышать, хотя бы раз на три; подорожник на переломы и вперёд с улыбкой. Фобии и прогрессирующая паранойя, каждый день кладущие ледяные руки на плечи и шепчущие-шепчущие-шепчущие, подорожником, к сожалению, не затыкаются. Единственная надежда на то, что время лечит, задохнулась свистом плети ещё в прошлом столетии. Квалификация у него, как выяснилось, ни к чёрту. Эмоциональный предел трещит по швам, все показатели зашкаливают, а Миура Хару смеётся (почти без надрыва).

А Миура Хару пересекается с Занзасом.

А Миура Хару напрочь игнорирует предупреждение «Опасно! Не подходить!».

Рядом с Занзасом уровень угрозы — красный (умрёшь быстро, считай — счастливчик в кубе), солнце встаёт на западе и душит блюз. Демоны в нём кричат громко, заглушая вечный шёпот в ушах, пляшут рябиновыми кострами на стенах и вспарывают наглухо запаянную пустоту внутри Хару.

— Запрети надеяться, запрети мне верить, запрети мне август и вечера. Ты единственный, кто это сможет. Запрети мне боль, наложи табу. Наложи, прошу, а потом добей то, что от меня осталось, — лихорадочные слова рвано слетают с губ; броня трескается, обнажая расколы с гниющим подорожником. У Хару это последняя жизнь.

Хару слишком устала.

Занзасу на это откровенно наплевать. Занзас почему-то хочет, чтобы эта сумасшедшая жила, значит, она будет жить. Без вариантов.

Долго и упорно подбирать ключи, чтобы потом получить в ответ «Знаешь, из сотни паролей ни один не верен», он не собирается. Огонь целует душу, слизывая линии разломов, строит из остатков что-то новое, более крепкое, вечное. Хару впитывает излишки его ярости, живёт ими, травит фобии, как грязных заразных крыс. Ей почти весело и это намного лучше, чем никак.

Миура Хару с некоторых пор — искупление грехов, ощущение дома и молчание на трёх языках; отогретые Занзасом ладони, стирающие его шрамы. И её надоедливая импульсивность с дрянным характером как-то уже не играют особой роли.

Их отношения — суррогат любви, симбиоз, милостыня, подаваемая обоими. И они в это искренне верят.

Пока.


End file.
